A Destiny Without Judas
by augla39354
Summary: A Tales of Destiny 2 fiction: What would ToD2 be like without Judas and a random OC took his place? Read on to find out!


**A Destiny Without Judas 1: Darilshade Prison Escape**

**A/N**: Please don't take this story too seriously. The point of the story is to prove that Judas is a completely unnecessary character in Tales of Destiny 2 who was just added for the sake of fanservice. If you're a Judas fan, then you don't have to read this. Just go find some other Leon fluff to read instead.

* * *

><p>All Kyle could hear as he woke up was his friend shouting. It quickly went from incoherent shouting to complaints like "let us out!" or "you can't keep us in here!" Kyle sat up and brushed his flaxen locks out of his face and stared down at the cold, stone floor he had just been laying on. At that moment, the silver haired man with dark skin standing near the only door to the room turned to Kyle and sighed. "We're locked in here, Kyle…" He groaned. "And they won't even listen to reason!" Kyle continued to stare at the stone floor for a few seconds before he started chuckling, then laughing loudly for no apparent reason. The silver haired man had a concerned look come across his face as he watched Kyle laugh.<p>

"…Kyle? Are you okay? Did they hit you over the head too hard?" He took a step closer to the blond, hoping his friend wasn't going crazy from a concussion or something like that. He had been walloped hard across the back of the head and knocked out by the guards who had captured them, after all. After a few seconds, Kyle stopped laughing and smiled widely at his friend, looking very excited.

"I'm fine, Loni." He said. "In fact, I'm better than ever!" Kyle stood up and grinned eagerly as he looked around. "This is it! This is the start of the adventure I've always wanted to go on! I can't wait!" Loni looked at Kyle for another second before sighing and burying his face into the palm of his left hand.

"Yep…" He said quietly. "They hit him over the head too hard and now he's having delusions of grandeur…" Loni then redirected his attention back to the door that held him and Kyle prisoner within the room. "You know, Kyle, if we don't get out of this dungeon, you're not going to HAVE that adventure you wan…" At that moment, an unfamiliar voice called out from above.

A second later, an attractive young man with long, flowing light blue hair seemed to float down effortlessly between the two friends. He flicked a lock of hair off his shoulder, which glistened in the harsh, unnatural light. There were streaks of what seemed to be pure silver interspersed amongst his locks, shimmering even as his hair moved even a little bit. The man dusted off the golden epaulets on his shoulders as he looked between the two strangers with his dark, calculating purple eyes. After several seconds, he smiled and the darkness of his irises softened a bit as he locked eyes with Kyle.

"Are you the one who desires to go on an adventure, my boy?" The newcomer said, puffing his chest out a bit as if to show off his toned abs under his tight fitting blue shirt. Kyle stared blankly at the newcomer, not knowing what to think of him. He just barely managed to mouth the words to his answer.

"Y-yeah… I want to go on an adventure…" Kyle took a small step back away from the blue and silver haired man. However, as if the man read the cue wrong, he sprung forward almost gazelle-like and wrapped an arm around the blond haired boy's shoulders as if giving him a one-armed hug as they faced the door, an incredulous looking Loni standing in the way.

"Then in the name of Atamoni, dear boy, I shall help you escape so you can begin your adventure!" With his free hand, the strange man pointed forward, supposedly at the door, but it looked as if he was pointing straight at Loni. A bead of nervous sweat travelled down the back of the silver haired man's head as he thought he was being pointed at.

"W-what are you pointing at me like that for?" Loni said somewhat nervously, debating silently whether to run out of the way or stand still. It was at that moment that the man took out a giant weapon from seemingly nowhere and pointed it in Loni's direction. It was an odd and overly ornate weapon, as it was in the shape of a sword abundantly decorated with gold leafing with six long barrels pointing out of its hilt. The man, with amazing strength, easily placed the large weapon upon his shoulder, rather than held it like a sword, and cocked it, aiming for the door. He was apparently oblivious to the fact that there was somebody standing in the way.

"Get out of the way, Loni!" Kyle shouted to his friend, gesticulating to the silver haired man to duck off to the side. Loni did as was told, just barely avoiding the loud stream of bullets that roared from the foreign weapon a second later. When the bullets subsided, there was no longer a door attached to the wall of the dungeon. Loni stood up, shaking from the near miss that had occurred moments ago, and he nervously walked over to see the remains of the onslaught. A second later, the silver haired man turned to the stranger to rage at him.

"What in the name of Atamoni is wrong with you?" He shouted. "I wasn't even out of the line of fire when you set up to take the shots! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ME!" He pointed angrily at the smoking wreckage. The man swung his weapon around and put it back into the hammerspace it came from while chuckling.

"Relax!" He said. "I knew what I was doing. I knew you were going to move out of the way just in time. I had everything perfectly under control." Kyle took a very large step away from the man, a disgusted look on his face.

"You should have at least asked him to move! You're lucky I told him to move, you idiot!" At that moment, the man wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulders again and smiled at him.

"Well, guess what?" He grinned. "The path to your adventure is now open! Let's get going!" The stranger walked forward, starting to drag Kyle with him, but the blond slipped out of his grasp, looking very annoyed.

"I have my own two feet, you know…" Kyle leered at the man. He then redirected his attention to Loni and walked over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" Loni nodded slowly.

"I think I am… At least I'm alive, I guess…" And then, the blue haired man slipped in between them, wrapping an arm around each guy, smiling cheekily.

"How about we all go on a great adventure, then? Us three guys, sticking together through thick and thin!" As Loni and Kyle struggled to escape the man's surprisingly strong grasp, they simultaneously shouted their answer to his proposal.

"**NO!**"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Isn't my OC MUCH better than that bonehead Judas? He's SO awesome and I can't wait to write more about him – you'll finally learn his name next chapter! Yay for cliffhangers! 8D

Rate, watch, and comment, please! 8D


End file.
